Two of a kind
by SnowMiser1825
Summary: A year has gone by since Sunnydale was rebuilt over it's former chasm, and Faith feels lost.Riddick is looking for an escape from the world he lives in since Keira died, he's lost also.Will they be able to help each other find purpose or kill one anothe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters, I have merely created a plot over existing stories.**

** In created this after I saw how perfect Faith and Riddick were for one another.**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 1 - Two Evils

With the Necromungers defeated, a new kind of evil controlled the fate of the universe. This evil was different from that of it's predecessor. The necromungers were the kind of evil just for the sake of being so, but Riddick, the one now in control of the universe, did not hold malice in his heart, for those with only hatred can not feel love, and so Riddick did. Riddick loved another with his whole heart. The kind of evil Riddick was can only be described as self preservation, he killed only when his life was endanger and never for pleasure. Now with the universe in his hands, he returns to the destroyed surface of his homeland, Furia. It was once said to be a planet of warriors, but now it was a planet of burned homes, destroyed crops, and no people.. Riddick had no memories of his homeland, for it was destroyed when he was too young to remember and now he was the last survivor, but that was not why he sought to be alone. No, Riddick had come to mourn the death of his loved one, Kiera, killed by the former Lord Marshall of the Necromungers. It seemed only yesterday that Riddick had met Kiera, or Jack, as she called herself back then. Riddick was being transported on a ship with a few others, a holy man with two of his followers, a mercenary, a pilot, and Jack, to a prison when they landed on a god forsaken planet, one where night ruled, along with it's creatures. Riddick couldn't help but feel sorrow as he remembered how Jack had warmed to him within only a few moments of meeting.

Kiera had become a murderer in order to find Riddick, to be like him, and look where it got her. All of her strength and bravery couldn't save her life, instead it possessed her to save his, Riddick's. And what a waste, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget the whole situation, and then Riddick began to dream. He dreamt of a woman, someone he knew he had seen before, but could not place it. She approached him, with a warm, loving smile. Her blue eyes like ice, and her hair as white as snow.

"Riddick." She slowly approached him and knelt down to him, placing a hand on his cheek. Her touch felt warm and caused Riddick's heart to swell. After a moment of looking into his eyes, his beautifully glazed over eyes, her smile faded. "I see the pain that dwells within your heart over the loss of Kiera."

"Who are you?" Riddick's deep, raspy voice called out to the strange, yet familiar woman who did nothing but keep her hand on his cheek. Her features were thin yet forceful. He could not help but look into her eyes, then onto her prominent cheekbones, all illuminated by her pale skin. He slowly raised his hand and touched hers.

"Do not dwell on the pain, for soon enough, it will be over." The woman took her hand from Riddick's cheek and gently caressed his smooth, bald, head, with a gentleness Riddick had never seen or felt. A sad smile swept across her beautiful features as she examined Riddick's face. "Try to be happy, my only. It is up to you to ensure our kind may be able to return from the brink of extinction." With that, the dream faded and Riddick fell into a deep, black sleep, his heart still felt warm by the touch of the woman.

"Come on, B! They're getting away!" Called out a young woman, of average height and build. Her brown hair blowing in the wind as she ran after two figures, far ahead of her, but losing ground. Behind her, by mere moments, was a small, slender blonde.

"Relax, Faith" Replied the small blonde, who eventually caught up to the brunette, at it seemed, at the right time. The brunette had caught up to the two figures and had knocked one of them on the ground. The blonde watched as Faith pummeled the men and, with the assumption she was needed, she began to step forward. At her first step, she came face to face with one of the men the brunette was fighting, if a man he was. He had an extremely bumpy forehead and fangs. Any one else would have been frightened by these beings, but not the blonde. She knew what they were. These were vampires, and she and Faith, vampire Slayers, again, the only ones.

"Buffy, don't worry, I got this." Faith grabbed the vampire that stood in front of Buffy and threw him back into his buddy. She stood tall, fists clenched and ready to fight. As she watched the vampires gain their composure and come after her, Faith smirked and swept both of them off their feet with a sweep kick. One rose quickly, but the other was stopped when Faith had took a stake from the back of her pants and pierced the vampire directly through the heart, which caused the vampire to explode into a pile of dust. Buffy stood back and crossed her arms, watching the scene unfold before her.

"You sure you got this?" She said to Faith with a inquisitive tone, sort of as if she did not believe Faith. At the end of her words, Faith had forcefully pushed her stake into the last of the vampires, and he turned to dust. "Guess you do." Buffy said placing a stake into her tan leather coat pocket. Faith approached her with a proud smirk.

"Yeah, well, they weren't as tough as they looked." Faith looked around excitedly, almost bounding with energy. "Want to do another sweep? I bet there are a few other vamps in need of a good slay." Her voice danced at the idea of finding more vampires lurking around in the cemetery, but Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed heavily from exhaustion, which caused Faith to groan. "Come on, B. One more patrol." Buffy shook her head forcefully.

"I have to get back to Dawn, make sure she's okay." Buffy dropped her hands to her side and began to walk away from Faith, who placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, looks like your okay to do it all by yourself.. And I'm not really doing anything except for adding ambiance to your whole macho slayer gig." Buffy was almost out of ear shot and Faith chuckled.

"Don't want to get your outfit all dirty, am I right?" Faith slowly walked toward Buffy, who had stopped and looked back at Faith, with a stern expression. "Who wears that kind of outfit patrolling? You look like you're going on a hot date, not on patrol." Faith stopped a few feet in front of Buffy and crossed her arms over her chest as she examined the other's clothes. Buffy looked down, she wore black dress pants with matching black boots, an off beige shirt with her tan leather jacket.

"What's wrong with this? I can still fight in it if I have to." Buffy continued to look down at her outfit until her cell phone began to play the song Good Bye To You from Michelle Branch. "Oh, it's Willow." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone, which she flipped open quickly. "What's up, Wil?" Buffy paced back and forth as she waited an answer, and mid step, a quiet voice came from the other end.

"I'm having a little trouble here." Willow's gentle voice came out a little irritated as she spoke and she sighed angrily. "Looks like when two extremely powerful mystical beings try to hind themselves, they do a pretty good job of it." Buffy sighed heavily and looked to the sky. Willow began again. "I'm trying all I can to contact at least Sacer Unnus, but, Buffy, this is like the needle in a huge hay stack." Buffy could hear Willow as she typed on a computer. Buffy looked to Faith and shrugged.

"Listen, Wil, we need to find them. We need to know what these Creators or whatever they're called, are and why would they undo your spell of making all the potentials slayers." Buffy paused and sighed heavily again. Faith only looked at Buffy in a bored manner, then around the cemetery. "Try another summoning spell." Willow was the one to sigh now.

"I'll try it, Buffy. I can't guarantee it'll work. I'm not even sure where or what they are. I could end up summoning something completely different" Buffy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Buffy's green eyes looked around the area when she had seen Faith's eyes doing the same. Buffy half expected to see a vampire approaching, but when he did not, she turned her full attention back to Willow's voice.

"What I mean is I don't know what dimension they are in. They could be in a whole other time period, for all I know. That and I could end up summoning Louis IVX, right before his beheading." Willow's voice said this as if it were partially a joke, but at the same time, as if she were really serious. Buffy understood the risks, but she needed to know what was happening, and she needed to know now. She wasn't sure if Giles had given her all the information she needed. Weird things had been happening ever since Sunnydale had been rebuilt over it's former chasm, which Buffy had done when she fought the First in the Hellmouth. The potentials' powers had all but gone away and they become just girls waiting again. Giles had called from England and told Buffy that the Wicca coven believed beings called Creators had done this, but none of them knew what they were exactly. So, of course, Buffy had to assume they was evil. Now, she needed to confront it and find out why it had done all of this.

"Wil, try summoning it again. Just call out for anything at this point." Willow cleared her throat, followed by more clicking on her computer. Buffy waited for her reply anxiously.

"Well, what I could do is call out for a spirits that are both good and evil that coexist to rule the universe's balance. I can't imagine there be many of those." Willow laughed nervously as Buffy rolled her eyes. "But, one problem..." Willow paused with another click of her computer. "I'm not sure where it'll end up." Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, where it'll end up?" Buffy's pink lips pursed together as she tried to fight off her growing aggravation that no one could solve this problem. She looked around her, she was again in Sunnydale, the newer Sunnydale, built for real estate value, and assumed to have been destroyed in a earth quake. I wish, she thought to herself. Everything was as it had been before, the town had been completely rebuilt as it was, by request of people who had fled the city, and returned to find it all gone. Well, almost, the Hellmouth was closed, demons only came back here for sentimental purposes. Buffy closed her eyes and listened to Wil.

"It could end up in the house, or in the desert. I'm not sure. Basically, it's the best guess scenario. The spell says the one summoned will go to where it is most needed, which I guess means, it'll come to you, since you're the one that needs it." Buffy nodded and motioned her head to the exit at Faith. Faith shrugged.

"Okay, Wil. We'll be there soon." Buffy flipped her phone shut and stuffed it back into the pocket of her leather jacket. She then turned her eyes toward Faith. "You coming?" Faith peered around the cemetery for a moment, and something inside her told her to stay.

"I'm going to stick around. The night's still young. There's got to be some vamps around here." Faith looked around intently and smirked as she thought she saw something in the background. She went to move but Buffy grabbed her arm, her eyes were almost concerned as she spoke to Faith.

"Listen, you've been doing this a lot." Buffy's green eyes looked into Faith's deep brown eyes carefully, as she let go of her arm gently. Faith sighed and threw her hands across her chest.

"Doing what, exactly?" Faith turned on her heel away from Buffy, she couldn't understand why, but she got a little angry at Buffy. Not angry enough to kill her, thank God, just angry. It seemed as though Buffy was accusing her of something already. Faith walked into the cemetery, followed by Buffy.

"Patrolling, slaying. You've been doing it every night from sun set to sun rise. What's going on?" Buffy stopped following Faith just as she had stopped walking. Faith sigh heavily as she thought about what Buffy had said. It was true, Faith couldn't stop patrolling, she needed to feel as if she was doing something good, or all the bad things she had done in her past weren't being repented. Instead, they were just staring her in the face, tempting her. Faith felt like if she went out all night long to kill the evil nasties of the new found Sunnydale, she would gain enough good karma to knock off all the bad, but how could she explain this to Buffy, little miss goody two shoes? She couldn't. Faith turned on her heel and shrugged, her glossy lips pursed together.

"Just feeling a little restless, you know? Been awhile since we had some big bad around, don't worry about me, B, if you want to go home, go for it. I'm just going to look around, one more time." Buffy folded her arms over her chest in disbelief of Faith, but Faith threw her hands up in a surrender. "Honestly." Buffy nodded, satisfied.

"All right. Just try and remember, when the sun comes up, the vampires go away, which means you can come back to the house." The house, though it wasn't Buffy's old house, it looked just like it in so many ways. Buffy had Xander's construction team work on it, after Xander mentioned he missed the old house when he heard they were moving back to Sunnydale. Buffy sighed and watched as Faith backed away slowly, her thumbs tucked around her belt looks. Faith would do what she promised, Buffy knew, or she hoped. Buffy didn't have all night to be worrying about what Faith was or wasn't going to do, she had to solve the problem of the fact that there were no more potentials because some higher begin, the Creatures of the Slayers, took away what Willow had done.

Riddick lay completely still as he slept, any other would have thought he had died. He kept trying to recapture the picture of the Furian woman he had seen until she appeared before him with a warm smile. He looked at her intently.

"Who are you?" His voice, thought very low, was extremely demanding, to any other this would have scared them and he'd have his information, but this woman didn't see to care. She shook her head.

"Your pain will be over soon," For a moment, Riddick saw a flash of Kiera cross the woman's face, he looked around excitedly, but found nothing. He turned back to the woman. "As long as you remember who you are. Who you really are." The woman placed a hand on his forehead and gently stroked down to his chin, were she kept her hand. "You gave up all your humanity for your people, the only one that kept you human. Now, you will be given something new." She kissed his bald forehead and disappeared. Riddick began to feel a small tugging at his stomach.

"Hey, Will, any luck summoning the Creators down yet?" Buffy held a small black cell phone to her ear tightly as she stood in the grave yard, standing over a disturbed grave, dust on her boots.  
"Hey, Buffy. Um, not really. I mean..well. I'm trying," Willow's small nervous voice came from the end of the receiver. Buffy looked a bit confused at this news and began to pace around a the grave where she had just staked a vampire.

"Wait, what's not working? Something wrong with the magic?" Buffy sounded nervous. She loved her friend. Her and Willow had been best friends since the tenth grade, along with Xander, but he wasn't up for any Scooby assignments right now, the house building was his last job. Anya, an ex veganance demon, and his ex fiancé, had died in the battle at Sunnydale. Since then, Xander lived in England with Giles, and the new Watcher's Council. He didn't want to do anything at the moment, and everyone respected that. Especially Buffy, who had lost Spike, at the same battle.Spike. Buffy fought back the tears, she needed the Creatures as soon as possible.This wasn't time for her to think about her loss. Though it killed her to lose him, she had to concentrate at the task at hand. Willow began to speak.

"No, Buff. The spells working fine, it's just--"she paused, as if afraid to finish. She breathed in deep. "Well, when two ultimate beings use a spell to hide themselves, they really do it. I've tried every locator spell and summoning spell I've got to find these two, but–" Willow sighed. She hated not being able to help. "Buffy, why would they take the power of all the potentials? I mean, it was a good thing, less work for them...right?" Willow waited for an answer.  
And to be quite honest, Buffy didn't have one. She knew the laws of the Creatures better  
than any mortal could, but even then, some things they did confused her. She  
sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem to make sense. Maybe One was angry that we ruined the balance, and the other hates it when there are too many good guys, so..." Buffy stopped and didn't know what else to say. "Will...try the summoning spell one last time."

"Yeah, okay. I'll call you back when I'm done." Willow didn't wait for an answer from Buffy, she hung up and turned around quickly. Willow was at the new, rebuilt Summer's house with her current girlfriend, Kennedy. It was weird being back with best friend, in the same town where all there crazy things had happened years ago, but at the same time, it was comforting. Althought being back in Sunnydale had painful reminders for Willow, she had to be there. What hurt the most, was losing Tara's,love of her life, grave. When Willow was a freshmen in college, she met a girl name Tara. Tara was sweet and shy, and really kind to Willow. Not too soon, their friendship grew into love, a love deeper than either of them expected. It wasn't perfect, but Willow, after Tara had broken them off because Willow was using too much magic, decided there were more important things in life, and the two hooked back up. Only to be again separated, but this time, by something way more powerful. Death. Willow couldn't handle the pain that it caused. She went all out crazy uber evil witch. Wanting to seek vengeance on the man responsible for Tara's death. Warren. The name still made her stomach cringe. But now   
wasn't the time for Willow to think about her past pains. There was work needed to be done. So Willow sat herself down in the middle of a large circle of what seemed to be multi-colored sands and began chanting in Latin.

The suns of Furya fell. The dead world fell into darkness, and Riddick continued to sleep. It was nice to sleep with no reminders of what he had lost. Riddick kept his posture against the rock he had leaned against. He had not moved once. But then, as the suns fell, he began to dream again. This one was odd for him. Now, instead of the Furian woman he knew so well, but not at all, there was light. And...Kiera. He dreamed of Kiera walking towards him. With,  
what seemed to him, a smile. He reached out to touch her, to be greeted by her hand. He smiled, slightly and looked into Kiera's eyes. She was exactly as he had last seen her, before she became a Necromunger. He looked at her curly, unkept, hair and smiled.

"Kiera..." he said in a low voice. Almost inaudible as he reached out and touched her hair. She smiled at him and touched his hand with her own.

"Riddick." She smirked at him playfully. "What kind of killer are you, sitting around moping about something you had no control over?" She tilted her head and looked at him questionably. "It was my fault, Riddick. I decided to get on that ship. I thought I lost you, and I didn't want to die either." She waited for him to answer. Riddick looked at Kiera angrily.

"This is my fault, Kiera. No matter how you slice it." Kiera said nothing, but shook her head. She sighed and Riddick waited for her next comment.

"There's no use arguing with you. I'm only here to say good bye." Riddick looked confused at her.

"Good-bye?" Kiera looked away."Where you're going, I can't see you, not even in your dreams." Kiera turned her face away from Riddick. She couldn't let him see her hurt. But she looked back at him, knowing that these were truly their last moments, and not wanting to waste them. "I can't tell you what's going to happen. But I wanted to say good-bye." Kiera smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Thanks, Riddick. For everything. You're like a brother to me..."She smiled as a tear fell from her eyes, and Riddick tried to keep a strong face.

"Are you with me, Kiera?" As he said these words, he felt himself being thrown from his dream. Jerked awake. As he opened his eyes, he could see his surroundings melting away, he was being pulled, but couldn't figure out was going on, until he hit a hard floor. Most likely wood. He couldn't move for a minute. Riddick lay unconscious.

Willow finished her spell, but instead of seeing the Creatures of the Slayer line standing in front of her, she saw a man laying unconscious. This man was Riddick, but Willow didn't know that. Willow jumped back as she seen the man, looking at her girlfriend, Kennedy, confused.

"Who's that?" Kennedy asked confused.

"I have no idea. But I didn't summon him..." Willow backed away slowly from the man in the circle, the spell was still working it's mojo, sending the man, Riddick, to Buffy. Willow didn't realize this at first, but kept her eyes on the mysterious man. He looked dirty. Wearing a tight black beater, black pants. He was bald, and wore odd sunglasses. Willow kept her distance from him, as the spell finished and he disappeared. Willow began to freak out, as she ran for her phone and dialed Buffy's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, they have been created by other people, I merely use them for entertainment.**

_I want to thank HomicidalHunter for their feedback to my story and their brutal honesty._

**I'm still working out the kinks in this story, mainly with how I portray the character of Riddick. I am more of a Buffy fan, so the characters from BTVS are more accurate. I am still trying to get my Riddick down without a problem. I would appreciate feedback as to how you believe he should be. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter two. The meeting

When Riddick awoke he felt as though he had just crashed a ship into some dead world. There was a bright light for a moment, which his thick black goggles blocked slightly from his delicate eyes, then there was dark. Riddick lay on a hard, wet ground, nothing like the dry ground of Furya which he just lay. As he slid off his black goggles and looked around at his new surroundings, a rush of excitement came over him, which he suppressed, so that his face remained passive. The new world around him was dark and green. There were tombstones all around him, some more worn than others, and then others where the soil had been disrupted. Riddick walked around for a moment, he searched for any sign of life, but found none. Then as he walked, Riddick stopped short and looked down to see an open grave. As he examined the area, he noticed that whatever had disturbed the grave had done so from inside the coffin. He paused and glanced around until he saw foot prints, which he approached and examined for a moment, touching the soil around it.

"Male, 86 kilos.." Riddick stared out into the darkness around him, which was illuminated by his glossed eyes. There wasn't any movement where he could see, but he could smell something in the air, something familiar. A fight. Riddick began to jog in the direction of where the footprints led until he could hear noise from behind a stone building.

Faith smirked as she stared at the newly risen vampire, who outweighed her by an easy 75 pounds. The vampire looked at Faith as if she were an easy treat, but of course, Faith knew better. As he charged for her, Faith fell to the ground and swept his feet from under him with ease. She had been pounding on this one vampire for a while now, but she felt like she needed to get this out of her system before she called it a night, little did she know, she was being watched.

"That all you got? Come on, vamp" Faith taunted the vampire with a smirk as she watched it struggle to get up. He was new and clumsy, but he was still much bigger than Faith, which always gave her a rush when she was out on patrol. Faith approached the vampire and threw a punch in his direction, but it was caught by a large, dirt covered arm. The vampire smirked as Faith tried to throw her other fist in his face, only to be caught again.

"Mmm, my first slayer." The vampire growled under his breath as he titled his head in to bite Faith's neck.

Riddick approached the fight just as young brunette had her arms tangled with the vampires. He assumed that this girl was in trouble and he felt as though he should do something. Although he wasn't much of a hero, he didn't feel like he could watch a young woman be killed by whatever it was that was attacking her. He leaned himself against a tall stone mausoleum and pulled out a knife, which he kept in his belt loop.

"I don't think she appreciates that." Riddick's raspy voice distracted the vampire and the girl both looked in his direction, the girl looked more irritated than the vampire. Riddick only stared at the knife in his hand as the girl grunted.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Faith's eyes never moved from Riddick as her knee lifted up and kicked the vampire directly in the balls with a grunt. Her small frame had enough power to cause the giant vampire to crumble down and hit the floor for a moment. Riddick pushed himself off the stone wall and looked directly into Faith's eyes.

"I don't think that will kill him." Riddick approached Faith slowly, not with an air of caution, but one of self restraint. He stood at least a foot over her, and a thicker muscle build than she did, but she didn't flinch in fear as most would. Faith's hazel eyes stayed glued to Riddick's glossed with aggravation. The vampire stood behind Faith silently until Riddick lifted his hand and jammed his knife into the vampire's chest. The vampire staggered back with a look of shock on his face, Faith only raised an eyebrow and sucked her teeth.

"And that won't kill him either." Faith turned from Riddick and kicked the vampire in the chest, sending him back. Slowly she strode over toward the vampire before he could get up and pinned him down with her foot. The vampire struggled under her pressure as she pulled the dagger from his heart and pulled a wooden stake from her belt loop. "This will." Faith stuck the stake deep into the vampire's chest and watched as he exploded and turned into dust. Faith dusted off her pant leg and turned to leave, but Riddick gripped her arm. He wasn't exactly sure what he had just seen and he needed answers

"What was that?" Riddick didn't sound to concerned, nor did he sound like he really cared much. It was almost as though he were just trying to intimidate Faith with his grip and raspy voice. Faith pulled her arm free and looked down over toward the dust pile that was once a vampire. She shrugged with a sigh.

"A vampire." Faith knew she was supposed to keep these kinds of things quiet, but she wasn't much for the whole covering up the one thing she was actually good at. Besides, Faith figured that the guy in front of her would believe her, which she was almost right.

"A vampire?" The man's raspy voice almost sent a chill down Faith's back, but she had dealt with things more terrifying in her few years living on the hellmouth and other few she spent in prison. Faith looked down at the ash and kicked a little bit of it away from her, her hazel eyes looked back up to Riddick.

"Yeah. But, you're safe now, or whatever. So..." Faith looked at Riddick's outfit with smug look and smirked a little. "Get back to playing G.I Joe, or whatever it is you were doing out here." Faith turned on her heel to head out of the cemetery but could again feel Riddick's tight grip on her arm, she instantly gripped his hand back, letting him know she would break it if she had to, but Riddick never flinched to her grip, and neither her to his. His shiny eyes looked down at her with an empty expression.

"The knife." His voice was demanding and almost frightening, but Faith only raised an eyebrow and pulled herself back. Her full, glossed lips pursed together as she stepped back and looked to Riddick, confused. Her eyes then traveled down to knife she held in her hand, it intrigued her. The knife was so unique and fit perfectly in her hand, this also made her feel nervous. The reminder of what it was like to kill flashed into her mind and she dropped the knife quickly. Riddick didn't make a movement to pick it up at first, he only watched as Faith stepped further back, rubbing her hands together.

"Take it and get out of here." Faith watched as Riddick slowly bent down to pick up his blade, he moved like a tiger, so slowly yet dangerously, like he could pounce at any moment, without warning. Riddick watched as Faith stood a few feet from him, rubbing her hands together as if they were dirty. He didn't say anything, he merely watched her until another figure came running from out of the dark.

"Faith?" Buffy's voice called out to Faith, which momentarily distracted her from her hands as she looked over to the voice. Riddick stood still, his eyes going from Faith to Buffy. Faith recognized this look, he was watching their movements, trying to find a weak point, Faith only knew because she had done this many times when she was evil. Faith put a hand out to stop Buffy, who paused slightly. "Willow called... something went wrong..." Buffy's green eyes looked to Riddick, questioningly. Faith only nodded.

"All right, B.." Faith slowly backed up, her eyes never leaving Riddick, who only tilted his head down and smirked at the two girls. His smirk was more like a scare tactic, which didn't work on Faith or Buffy, since they had bigger things to fear. Buffy reached out and grabbed Faith's arm, pulling her. The two girls walked off as Riddick stood where he was, with his knife gripped tightly in his hand.


End file.
